


To Save Another

by Jaybread



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybread/pseuds/Jaybread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake and Damian Wayne are the sons of famous wealthy business man Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson's parents own Haly's Circus, and Jason Todd is living on the streets. What happens when they all meet up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, yay!  
> Bruce is Batman, Tim becomes Nightwing, Damian is Robin, Dick is the heir to Haly's Circus, and Jason is a survivor on the streets. Gordon knows who they are.  
> Tim - 15  
> Jason - 16  
> Dick - 13  
> Damian - 13

**Tim's POV**

After a long night of patrol it is finally time to turn in, or in my case work even longer on files. Right now, swinging from roof to roof in Gotham, is the only time I get to relax between sleeping and patrol but that is just how this life works. I land on my favorite roof to relax on, as usual I'm always here just before the sunrise. You'd think someone might be worried, but no, Alfred knows I come here every morning. Right as I sit down I hear light footsteps behind me.

"Shouldn't you capes be home by now?" The comment sounds angry paired with a growl-like noise.

I turn around to see the man who made the comment, a seemingly homeless teenager about my age wearing ripped jeans and a rugged brown leather jacket. He has dark black hair but his bangs are white, strange.

"You just gonna sit there and undress me with your eyes or say something, cape?" He says with a snide smirk as he walks over to me.  
  
"Believe it or not I have a name and it isn't cape, call me Nightwing." I say and he just scoffs and sits down beside me.  
  
"I know who you are, all of Gotham does, even us street kids. So what are you doing out so late Nightwing?" The man asks looking at me judgingly. I can see hatred in his eyes with a hint of jealousy and pain.  
  
"I was just watching the sunrise, I do it here every morning, but now that the sun has risen I have to go." I say getting up. "You want help down?"  
  
He chuckles lightly. "I can do it by myself, see ya later Nightwing." he says as he climbs down the fire escape.  
  
I sigh, well that was a strange encounter that could have been avoided. Oh well, as long as I don't get to close there will be no consequences. It's a shame though, it would have been better if I was there as Tim Drake, that guy was kind of cute. I pull out my grappling gun and swing off in the direction of Wayne Manor.  
  
 **Damian's POV**

The circus is in town today and father has decided to take me to this childish event he obviously believes that Drake can hold his own on patrol though he clearly cannot. I can see the large tent now and the smell of corn dogs and pop corn fills my nose. The smell is good but not as good as the food Pennyworth makes smells. We walk into the tent and sit down as father pays for everyone's tickets like "Brucie" usually does.

After many boring acts ensue something interesting finally happens, a boy around my age steps upon the trapeze just before the sound of gun shots and screams ring out. Everyone begins to panic, run, and scream however the boy just stands upon his trapeze. Father runs taking of his suit revealing the Batman costume as I do the same however I run towards the boy who is luckily looking the other way. I see the shooter aim at the boy as he turns around. Father takes out the shooter as I climb to the trapeze and grab the boy. The tent is burning now, meaning either this is group crime or the man lit the tent before aiming for the boy and I hadn't noticed.

I hear police sirens as the tent burns down and I run out with the trapeze boy. I hear Gordon and father talking about how "the main criminal died in the tent" and how "The Graysons were shot and killed as Richard was on the trapeze." Ah, so this boy is Richard Grayson and he must have heard them talking too as he begins crying into my suit. I am not good with emotions but the sound of this boy crying makes my heart sink to my stomach. I rub his back trying to calm him down however I don't think it will work as he has just been orphaned. I walk up to father as he finishes talking with Gordon, by now the boy has cried himself to sleep in my arms.  
  
I begin to speak in whispers, "Father what shall we do with the boy?"   
  
Father sighs and says "We are taking him to live at the manor I have already talked to Gordon about it."  
  
"WHAT!?" I scream but lower my voice when I hear the boy groan "What?"  
  
"You heard me correctly." Father turns around and starts walking towards the batmobile. I sigh and follow, there is no point in arguing I have learned that bat knows best, besides maybe this boy won't be like Drake.

 


	2. Filling the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson gets used to the manor. Jason and Tim have another encounter.

**Tim's POV**

I walk in through one of the batcave's outside entrances and begin taking off the Nightwing suit. Putting on my civilian clothes I walk up through the grandfather clock door. I see someone curled up on the couch, why would Damian be down here, is it even Damian? I'm too tired to tell, I grab a glass of water and some pain medicine and head to sleep.

I hear a collar rattling before I feel a weight on top of me. Damian sent Titus to wake me up.  
  
"Down Titus." I say sitting up as he jumps down and runs through the hall and down the stairs. I get up and walk downstairs also.

As I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen I see Bruce, Alfred, Damian, and... someone else? The kid is around Damian's age and he is just poking his food with his fork.  
  
"Hey Demon, come here for a second." I say with an eyebrow raised still staring at the other boy, Damian pats his back and walks over.  
  
"What is it Drake?" He looks at me, angrily, like he always does for no exact reason.  
  
"Who is the kid?" I ask curiously, did Bruce decide to take in another kid?  
  
"He is Richard Grayson, his parents were shot and killed last night, Father decided to take him in." Oh,  _oh_ , I sigh and go sit down at my normal spot which happens to be beside Dick or Richard I'm not sure what he would want to be called.

The boy looks at me with a raised eyebrow probably wondering who I am.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tim Drake." I reach out my hand for a handshake.

"Dick Grayson." He says and... hugs me? So he is a hugger even to a complete stranger, weirdly trustful. I look over his shoulder to see Damian looking extremely angry. The boy obviously isn't going to stop unless I hug back so I do and Damian gets even more pissed. The boy finally lets go of the hug and I give him a small smile. He finally begins eating his breakfast and I eat mine. I'm going to go roam the streets, maybe stop some muggings, or just walk around. I give the boy the remains of my breakfast he looks like he needs to eat more and he is hungry so why not. I pat him on the back and walk outside.

I decided to just walk since so far nothing interesting has happened that is until I walk past Crime Alley. I hear a scream, it is a male scream but a scream no less. I run towards the alley to see a large man with a discarded syringe beating a homeless teenager about my age. Wait, it's that guy from last night! I rush into the alley and ram into the large man trying to take advantage of this drugged guy. The man hits his head on the wall and is knocked out. I go and pick up the teenager heading towards the nearest hospital, which is actually the batcave. I run towards the manor getting strange looks from everyone I pass. I finally reach the manor and realize I can't go into the batcave, he could wake up, so I just go straight into the manor kicking the door open.

"ALFRED!" I yell and Alfred comes towards us in a light jog.  
  
"Put him on the couch Master Timothy." Alfred says, and so I do. I lay him lightly on the couch pulling up a chair to watch as Alfred works, I hope he will be okay.

**Damian's POV**

Drake runs in with a man about his age while Grayson and I look on. I grab his arm and he jumps as he wasn't expecting it. I lead him up the stairs and to my room as Titus follows. I close the door once we are inside.

"As you can see I have video games and television feel free to use almost anything you want to." I say laying on my bed waiting to see what he does.  
  
He grabs the remote, turns it on, and says "Scooby Doo is on now. What is your favorite cartoon Damian?" he asks.

"Tt, I have no time for such childish things." He raises his eyebrow at me and looks back to the television sitting on the floor.

"Why are you sitting on the floor Grayson, there is enough room on my bed for two." I say trying to be polite yet he seems to be embarrassed, strange.  
  
He switches the channel over to this show about a talking dog solving mysteries as he lays beside me on my bed. Soon he has fallen asleep and I am trying not to but this battle is one I fail. I fall asleep as soon as the boy curls up beside me.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick recovers from the loss of his parents and Jason recovers from his life on the streets.

** Tim's POV **

After searching the bat-computer we found out that this was 16 year old street kid Jason Todd. Parents died at a young age, one from heroin and the other from Two-Face. Another victim of Gotham City. That guy trying to attack him was a pedophile with access to Crane's fear toxin. That was what he pumped Jason full of. Alfred says I should probably go do something other than watch Jason so I head towards my room. It's been really quiet, wonder what Damian and Dick are doing. I open Damian's door to find them sleeping curled up together with Scooby Doo playing on the TV. I walk in turning off the TV trying to be as quiet as possible, Dick opens one of his eyes to look at me. I just smile at him, he smiles back and scoots closer to Damian closing his eyes. I'm glad the demon is actually showing some compassion. I walk out, closing the door when I hear a scream come from downstairs. I rush down the stairs to see Jason sitting up on the couch about to rip out his IV.  
  
"Probably not best to rip that out." I say and he almost falls off the couch luckily bat-training allows me to catch him "Slow down there."  
  
He still looks completely out of it due to the fear toxin. "Who are you? Where am I?" He says looking around trying to make sense of his surroundings. 

"I'm Tim Drake, saved your ass from a creeper in Crime Alley. You're in Wayne Manor, if your wondering why you got hospital-like treatment here our butler is a former war medic." I say with a smirk the entire time, realizing I am still holding him up I set him gently back onto the couch.

"Jason Todd, thanks for...you know saving me...and stuff." He says awkwardly, of course I already knew his name but telling him that could risk our secret identities.   
  
"It's no problem." I say sitting beside him on the couch.  
  
"So, what do you want for saving me. Money, work, something more...intimate?" He says looking at me completely serious.  
  
"No! Nothing like that! I just saved you because, you know, I was there. I don't demand anything in return. Except that you stay here and heal up." I knew as much as I would like that last option it is not how I would want to do things in a relationship. I haven't even been in a relationship since...Stephanie died. Well now I'm depressed and he can obviously see that.  
  
"What's wrong Timmy?" Jason says looking at me. Timmy, he just called me Timmy. That brings a smile to my face.  
  
"Nothings wrong Jay. Want to watch TV?" He can obviously see that the name made me happier and he just grabs the remote and turns on the TV.  
  
While I watch TV he turns back to me and kisses my cheek. I was surprised at first but I can feel my expression change to a stupid grin and my face turns red. He just laughs and continues watching TV.  
  
 **Damian's POV**

I wake up feeling extremely warm. I hear laughter downstairs it is Drake and that man from earlier I assume. I try to get up only to find that I am held down I look over to see the Grayson boy sleeping with a smile on his face. That brings a smile to my face but I must get up. I look at my clock, it reads 5:30 PM.

I shake the boy whispering "Get up Grayson it is nearing dinner time."

I hear him groan "I don't wanna get up yet Dami..." he says.  
  
Dami? Did he call me Dami? For some reason I no longer have the ability to speak, maybe he needs to sleep longer anyway. I just throw my arm over him and try to get back to sleep.  
  
Dick shakes me awake around 6 telling me that Pennyworth says to get up then he runs downstairs presumably to eat dinner. I get up slowly and walk downstairs to go eat. When I get down there I see Drake and the man from earlier practically sucking each others faces off.  
  
"Tt, better stop eating the mans face Drake save your appetite for dinner." I say walking to the table I hear the two growl and Dick's quiet giggling. I look at Dick with a smile and he smiles back. I feel proud making him smile that is until I hear Drake.  
  
"Awww, demon brats got a crush." Drake says with a smirk. Dick begins blushing and I begin getting angry.

"Do you open your mouth for everyone Drake or is it just people you find on the street?" I say angrily and I get the expected result of anger in return.  
  
"Shut up Damian, you know nothing about Jason!" He yells.  
  
"You probably don't either!" I yell back, Dick and Jason get up to stop the fight before it can start. Dick leads me to the dinner table and I just growl at Drake hearing him growl back.

Father comes in and sits down as Pennyworth serves dinner.   
  
"So, Jason will you be deciding to stay at Wayne Manor?" Father says looking at Jason. He is actually allowing him to stay at the manor? That is a disaster waiting to happen.  
  
"That is an option?" Jason almost yells happily.  
  
"Yes, however you would have to stay in Tim's room with him." Jason looks over to Drake and Drake just nods.   
  
"Yeah, yeah I'll be staying!" He says I just continue eating my dinner and once I am finished I wait for Dick. Once Dick is finished we head back upstairs and to bed. However, as soon as I got him to sleep I get up and head to the cave for patrol.


End file.
